


Art for " The King Must Die " by  murphybabe

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by the author: There’s a traitor in CI5.  Bodie and Doyle are sent to track him down and, if necessary, terminate him.  The problem is, he’s a CI5 agent too and knows everything they know.  As they dig into the detail, they realise all may not be quite as it seems.  When Cowley’s triple-think results in the death of one of Bodie’s protégés and Bodie’s admission to hospital, Doyle does some thinking of his own and doesn’t like the result.  On Bodie’s release they review all the facts and come to the grim conclusion that they are being used for Cowley’s own idea of political expediency.  It’s decision time for the lads – can they live with what Cowley has done?  And if not, what will they choose to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for " The King Must Die " by  murphybabe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to murphybabe for the great story. It was once a again a pleasure to do the art for this wonderful writer.
> 
> And thanks to the BB Team for all your work.

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was made from the rough draft, and it seems that murphybabe and I had the same thing in mind.


End file.
